Midnight Ch1
by mcguinneapig
Summary: Annabell is about to face her greatest challenge...Learning to love a vampire. Can she deal?


Midnight

Prologue:

The night is a place filled with darkness, shadows that can creep

up on you if you don't pay close attention. It's a time when innocent people

snuggle down in their beds, disillusioned that they're safe. The ones that

happen to have nightmares are the ones that have come upon a creature of the night, though they don't know it.

Poor souls. Annabell just happened to be one of them. Though she didn't understand her "dreams" until much later. Now that she did, she wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't have just rather not known.

When the nightmares first started, she was terrified. She'd never really given any thought to the fact that she might be placed squarely in the middle of a real-life nightmare.

Chapter 1:

"Annabell! Get up, it's time for school!" Annabell's mom yelled up the stairs.

Annabell groaned and rolled over, wishing there was a snooze button for her mother. Expelling such a ludicrous hope, Annabell stumbled out of bed and trudged to the bathroom.

Another nightmare, Annabell thought with a shudder as she recalled what had taken place in the latest dream. Gazing into the mirror, Annabell made a face at her reflection. Not going to get any better, no matter how long you stare.

"Well, look who finally decided to join the living." Annabell's mother said over her shoulder when Annabell shuffled into the kitchen. Annabell didn't respond, just went to the dining table in the corner and sat. "You up for some pancakes, or are you sticking to your usual, 'healthy' breakfast of absolutely nothing?"

"I think I'll keep to the routine, but thanks for the offer."

"Suit youself." Shrugging, Gerty took down a plate and stacked it high with steaming pancakes. She then proceeded to the fridge to take out butter and a bottle of strawberry syrup, her favorite. Annabell winced audibly at the amount of sugary syrup her mom poured on the food, but said nothing. She knew better from experience that trying to tell her mom anything about sugar in general got her nowhere.

"So, how's school going?" Her mom asked as she twirled her fork dramatically before plunging it into the pancakes, nearly devouring a whole morsel in a single bite. More disgusted then she was willing to admit, Annabell just shook her head, laughed, and stood up.

"Don't ask questions you really don't want to hear the answer to. I have to go now, don't choke on those, I need you for college money." As she came around the table to hug her mom goodbye, Gerty caught her eye and extended her arms. Annabell bent down and hugged her close, loving the floral aroma of her mother's hair. She'd been using the same shampoo for as long as Annabell could remember. She smiled and, not wanting to be late for school, reluctantly released Gerty.

"I love you, honey." Gerty said as she turned back to her breakfast.

"I love you too, mamma. I'll see you later." Annabell walked through the living room, picking up her bag along the way to the front door.

Ambling down the pathway toward the sidewalk, Annabell took her ipod out of her pocket and uncoiled the headphones, absently humming her favorite song as she went about it. Putting the earbuds in her ears, she turned onto the sidewalk and headed in the direction of the school, thinking of what sort of nasty surprise they'd have waiting for all the poor kids at lunch. Honestly, some of the things they try to pass off as food these days. Sighing, Annabell pushed it from her mind, thankful beyond measure she'd convinced her mom to let her have an allowance so she could go off campace for lunch.

As the first song began to play, Annabell started to sing quietly along with it. She didn't realize her voice was carrying farther than she would have been comfortable with. Since she wasn't aware, she let herself get into the song, even doing a little jig as she walked in time to the beat.

It was amazing how fast it happened. One moment Annabell was looking at the two girls on the corner who were laughing chatting animatedly, and the next minute, she was hit from behind and went tumbling to the ground with a bone-jarring thud.

She wasn't exactly sure how long she remained on the ground, not daring to move from her present position for fear she had a broken bone somewhere that would hurt like none other if she so much as thought about moving a muscle. So she stayed there for however long, trying to take inventory of her injuries. She could feel a distinct pinching pain in her right knee, as well as her left elbow. But those seemed to be the only casualties to her accident.

"Are you alright, miss?" Annabell didn't listen to the voice at first, still trying to ascertain of it was safe for her to attempt to move. She had to get up so she wouldn't be late for school.

Wow, aren't you little miss goody two shoes? Also ignoring that voice, the one constantly taunting her in her head, Annabell decided she would live and turned over, warily opening her eyes. The light hurt her eyes and she winced, raising her left arm to cover her sore eyes. She saw the thin line of blood that was now running down the inside of her arm, heading for her T-shirt sleeve. Ow, she thought angrily. That's gonna have to be cleaned and bandaged.

"Hey, are you ok? I swear, I didn't mean to run you over like I did. I simply wasn't paying attention." Again, the voice was trying to get her attention. Turning her head, Annabell looked up. And up and up, finally meeting the eyes of one of the most attractive guys she'd ever laid eyes on.

That's classic. You meet a hot guy by getting run over by him. Ha! Annabell let her arm drop back to the pavement since she was losing circulation, and said hot guy was now standing in the way of the light.

"You have my humble apology for the pain I have caused." Extending a hand, he waited for Annabell to take it, helping her gently to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked again, keeping a bracing hand on her uninjured arm.

Annabell nodded and moved away, all too aware of the feel of his fingers on her arm, gripping just hard enough to keep her stable, but not tight enough to hurt her. "It's fine. I've had worse, believe me." She smiled tentatively at this stranger who had the most amazing eyes she'd ever seen. They were a strange shade of blue, almost glowing. They mesmerized her, making it impossible for her to look away.

The smile he sent to her in return was dazzling. Annabell had to blink just to be sure she hadn't imagined its brilliance. How is that even possible? she thought, perplexed. He's already gorgeous, but that smile...wow. As if he knew her thoughts and found them funny, his smile widened, giving her a spectacular view of white teeth, perfectly straight.

Annabell sighed inwardly, trying to hold back the drool she was almost certain was dribbling from the side of her mouth. Worried she wasright, Annabell brought her hand to her mouth and wiped off each corner just to be sure.

"Well, since you seem to be alright, I regret that I must be on my way." The way he spoke, as well as the way he phrased his words, sent a shiver down her spine, suffusing her in a pleasant warmth she'd never experienced before.

"Yeah, I...I have to go too. Gotta get to school." Mechanically, Annabell turned and, taking a deep breath to rid her mind of the fog, began to walk. What is the matter with you? Where are you going? Hottie is the other way...

No, she thought addimately as her feet stuttered before se got control of herself again. School is far more important than a cute guy who I wouldn't have a chance with anyways. Nodding her head tersely, Annabell lifted her chin a fraction and walked resolutely to the school yard.


End file.
